Recently, there has been developed a group of water-dispersible quaternary ammonium salt containing resins which have utility as coating resins in general and, particularly, in aqueous electrodepositable compositions.
These resins are prepared by reacting an epoxy group-containing organic material, preferably a resin which is a polyepoxide containing a plurality of epoxy groups with an amine acid salt, yielding a resin preferably containing epoxy groups and containing quaternary ammonium salt groups.
It has been found that the reaction of the epoxy group and the amine acid salt is frequently rapid and exothermic and that difficulty is sometimes encountered in resin reproducibility. These problems are even more apparent when large scale preparations are attempted.